


Just Go On the Damn Date

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: On a Date/Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go On the Damn Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one was not edited much, I only got through the first two paragraphs so its mostly original from when I first wrote it.

This sucked. Dean paced the living room, feeling Sam’s eyes tracking his every movement. He didn’t want to turn towards him because he knew he’d probably punch that smug look right off his face. He could feel his frustration building, itching to hit something.

“I’m going for a walk.”

Storming out of the room, Dean slammed the door. Even though he said he was going for a walk, you could hear the Impala’s engine revving and speeding off. Sam snorted, walking upstairs, searching for the angel that made Dean so frustrated.

“Castiel?” He knocked on the door, peeking inside, seeing the angel sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly lost. He turned his head at the noise and gave Sam his signature look, head tilted slightly and crinkling his eyes.

“Yes Sam? Where’d Dean go? I heard the front door slam, is everything okay?” Sam couldn’t help but snort again, causing Castiel to tilt his head even more in confusion. Plopping next to him on the bed, Sam gave him a serious look. “Okay. Dean left because he’s pissed. Why is he pissed? Because you’re an idiot.”

Castiel’s face contorted in confusion, obviously not understanding how on Earth _he_ was the idiot. “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything wrong did I?”

“He asked you out to dinner, Castiel. A DATE. That’s… a step for Dean, having him admit anything like that is _kind_ of a big deal.” Castiel was in thought for a moment.

“I don’t understand. He just wants to go out for dinner… What’s so important about that? If he wanted to spend time together he just has to ask. I’d make time for him any day.” A frustrated sigh escaped Sam’s lips.

“You are a ‘class a’ idiot. Dude you’re worse than Dean.” Placing his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, he forced the angel to look at him. Forcing him to make eye contact.

“Like I said, it’s a big deal for Dean. Just… Say yes and he won’t be so irritated anymore. Go out to dinner with him. He… cares a lot about you and not in a family kind of way. He already has issues expressing his general feelings, so it’s huge that he’s trying to express his true feelings to you.”

Castiel was about to respond when he heard the pleasant humming inside his head.

_Dean was praying to him._

His voice was soft, seemingly nervous. He completely tuned Sam’s rant out. Dean’s voice quivered slightly as he prayed.

‘Heya Cas… Um. Can I talk to you? Alone. Please. It’s, uh, urgent.’ And with that, Castiel disappeared from Sam’s sight, leaving him a bit dumbfounded.

\---

Dean sighed, leaning against the Impala, wondering if Castiel heard his prayer. He felt his heart racing so fast he was actually scared it might burst out of his chest. After a few minutes passed, he bit his lip, wondering if the angel decided to ignore his invitation.

Kicking dirt up, he cursed loudly, only soon to hear wind rustling and the familiar sight of a trench coat appearing. Snapping his head up, his green eyes met those beautiful blue eyes. Feeling his heart skip a beat, he felt like a girl.

“Hello Dean. Is everything okay?” He tilted his head as he noticed Dean was frozen in place. It was quite adorable actually. Taking a small step towards him, he noticed the man take a step back, being stopped by the Impala.

Feeling a pang in his chest, Castiel placed his hand on his chest, wondering what this feeling was. Does he scare Dean now? Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t stand the thought of Dean being angry with him.

Now was his turn to feel nervous, and it definitely showed. “Dean? I did not mean to scare you. I am sorry. I have no intention of harming you.” His usual loud voice was now soft, almost a whisper as he hung his head.

“No you’re wrong Cas… It’s just… Dammit!” He kicked the dirt beneath his feet again. Why the hell was this so hard? He felt bad, making the angel think he was angry. He was actually far from it. He was just hella nervous.

Clearing his head, he took a shaky step towards Castiel, a flash of worry glazing over those beautiful eyes. He just wanted to stare into them for eternity. His heart beat as he slowly got closer to him. Reaching out, he grabbed one of his calloused hands.

“Castiel…” A sigh escaped his lips, almost longingly. The angel had a moment of panic as he felt his heart beat speed up. It was scary. He wanted to snatch his hand back and run off, but something compelled him to stay.

Hearing his name spoken wracked a new feeling in Castiel’s body. It was like a bomb just exploded inside him. He was full of warmth and he just wanted to cry and cuddle into Dean’s arms. The feeling of Dean rubbing his hand so gently, made him hope that Dean never let his hand go.

“…Dean. Can we just stay like this for awhile?” He looked at the ground as he felt a blush creep up on his face. Without looking, he could tell Dean’s face was full of shock. A side of Dean he wanted to see more of.

“Sure Cas.” He could hear the smile in his voice even though he couldn’t quite look at him yet. Dean let go of his hand to open the Impala’s back door and heard a whimper from behind. Castiel longed for his warmth again. The feeling of their hands together just felt so right. Is this what Sam meant? The complicated feelings that are hard to convey?

Now looking up, he saw a sly grin on Dean’s face as he reached over, grabbing his hand again. Letting out a content sigh, Castiel watched Dean grab something from his baby.

Emerging with a blanket, Castiel tilted his head slightly, his eyes questioning why they would need a blanket. It’s plenty warm out right now. Dean just smiled as he let go of his hand again, realizing that he needed two for his next objective.

Another whimper escaped Castiel, but this one was quieter. It was embarrassing that Dean could get those sounds from him. He watched with interest as Dean spread the blanket out on the ground, smoothing it out.

Sitting down, Dean now looked up at the angel, extending a hand as an invitation. He almost laughed at how quickly Castiel connected their hands and plopped next to him, almost ungracefully.

It was such a nice night out, but all Dean could do was watch his angel. His facial expressions while watching the sky were to die for. His eyes would be darting from star to star, as if he was trying to deduce something, never noticing the green eyes lingering on his face.

Dean’s eyes wandered as well, examining his face. He inspected his hair, the wild hair, like he just got done having sex. It was his favorite. What he would do to run his hands through it…

Next were his eyes. Oh god his eyes. The beautiful blue that made him melt inside. How someone’s eyes could have this effect on him, he didn’t know. But what he did know what that he longed to look into those eyes as he embraced him.

Forcing his eyes to move, he ended up on his lips, skipping his cute nose. Subconsciously licking his lips, he just gazed at the fullness of them. Even though they always looked dry, he knew they’d feel soft pressed against his own.

Without realizing it, he’d subconsciously gotten closer to the angel. Biting his lip, he couldn’t help it anymore.

“Cas…” He huffed out as the angel turned towards him, only to connect lips. The two just froze as their lips brushed together. Dean felt his heart stop and he thought he’d surely die, while Castiel wanted more. He knew the moment when their lips would part was nigh, so he pressed his lips more firmly against Dean’s.

Dean was brought back to reality as he felt Castiel’s lips moving against his own. Shock filled his freckled face, but there was no going back now. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the angel’s face, trying to pull it even closer.

Dean couldn’t believe it. He was kissing Castiel. Not only that, but the angel was kissing him back. It felt like a dream and he wished he would never wake up. The kiss was gentle and passionate, and Dean took the step to change that.

Dean swiped his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Feeling Castiel’s mouth open against his, he quickly slid his tongue in, exploring each and every place he could. He could feel Castiel’s tongue battling against his own, it brought the warm feeling back to his chest.

Castiel let out a contented sigh as the kiss became more forceful, needier. Castiel’s hands found Dean’s hair, running his calloused fingers through it. It brought Dean to the edge as he ended up pushing Castiel down backwards on the blanket.

The two parted for a moment, trying to catch their breath, only longing for their lips to be together again. Their eyes met as they just gazed at each other for a few moments. Dean wanted to cry. He really did, but he couldn’t.

Castiel was just so… beautiful. His heart ached and longed for the angel. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on those delicate lips again. He could see the pain in Castiel’s eyes. He continued to place gentle kisses on his lips, moving down to his neck, where Castiel’s tie was pulled loosely off.

Biting his lip, he forced himself away from the angel, hearing a whimper come from the man below. “Dean… Don’t stop…” His voice was pleading as he begged for it.

It was almost impossible for Dean to stop as he now leaned back down, crashing his lips against Castiel’s lustfully. Their tongues now engaged in a battle of dominance, Castiel was losing this battle as he felt weak against Dean.

He could feel Dean’s body heat, his warmth smashing against him, and he honestly never wanted it to stop. He could feel Dean’s warm hands grabbing at his body, at his clothes, trying to shed him of them. Were they ready for this step?

Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as he felt his hands run down his chest, tracing little patterns. His hands ran down his thighs, barely brushing past the now twitching bulge in his pants. He could feel Dean’s own heat pressing against his leg as his own hands now reached for Dean’s chest.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he realized he always wanted this with the hunter. They had always been closer than he was with Sam, which was regrettable because Sam was a good guy. Maybe the feeling Castiel had when he’d seen Dean was longing. He longed for what he wasn’t supposed to have.

Which now he is definitely going to have. Dean pulled away from the heated kiss again to breathe as he placed hot kisses on his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin, achieving whimpers from the angel beneath him.

Dean wanted to see Castiel writhing beneath him, but he was scared he’d be taking things too far. His erection throbbed against the angel’s thigh and he could feel Castiel throbbing against him. He so badly wanted to please them both. He wanted Castiel so bad.

Castiel could tell Dean was hesitating as he felt his breath tremble on his skin. He understood. He was also having doubts and he was absolutely terrified. Being an angel, he never really experienced anything like this.

Slowly sitting up, he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, assuring him. “Dean it’s okay…” He said between breaths as he placed his hand over Dean’s trembling one. Dean clenched the blanket underneath him and cursed himself.

“Dammit. Cas… I’m so scared. I just… I want to treat you right. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to treat you like some object. You mean... So, so much to me.” Dean bit his lip as he could feel his whole body trembling.

Castiel now wrapped his arms around the vulnerable man. “Dean… I care a lot for you as well. If I didn’t, would I still be here with you? Would I answer your prayers in a heartbeat? If I didn’t… care for you, I wouldn’t have let you go as far as you did. Dean. You cannot hurt me.”

Feeling Dean’s body tremble in his arms, Castiel’s heart ached. “Dean please don’t be scared. It… It hurts me. I will always be here for you. Forever and always.” The trembling never ceased, but it wasn’t as severe.

“Cas… I… care a lot about you.” He tried. He wanted to just shower Castiel in his feelings. There were so many complicated feelings and Dean was scared he’d never be able to convey them properly. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Castiel as well.

The moon shone bright as they embraced, trying to convey feelings that just didn’t translate into words.


End file.
